<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Collar Ya Got There by Darkhymns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999800">Nice Collar Ya Got There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns'>Darkhymns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Noishe does not appreciate, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette had always wanted a dog of her very own.</p><p>Lloyd had the perfect idea to help give Colette exactly that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is like four years old and there's many reasons why I've never posted it, despite the fact that it's very G-rated. But also, there's the fact I still weirdly like this dumb idea of a story - with a second chapter eventually. (Oh no). Lloyd just has the best ideas for presents.</p><p>Unrelated, colloydweek is coming up in June! Please <a href="https://colloydweek.tumblr.com/post/612328421190778880/now-announcing-the-second-colloyd-week-for-2020">check it out if you'd like!</a> Yes it's kinda weird to promote that with this story I'm aware.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Colette’s love of dogs and her talent for naming one wherever she found, she had never had a dog of her own.</p><p>“My father’s allergic and grandmother has always been more fond of cats.” She shrugged a little sadly as they sat around the campfire. “And I didn’t think it’d be fair to leave them a dog to take care of after I was, um…”</p><p>“That’s not true now though,” Lloyd had argued. “We can always get one!”</p><p>“But we have Noishe! I don’t want to make him feel unwanted.”</p><p>Noishe agreed with a plaintive howl.</p><p>Lloyd waved it off. “Nah, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>The dog creature whined again, bowling over the boy this time with a pounce.</p><p>“Ah! Stop!”</p><p>Colette, joining Noishe afterwards in the pounce party, told Lloyd that it was okay. She didn’t need anything more!</p><p>Lloyd kept thinking about it though.</p>
<hr/><p>“There is <em>one</em> thing I always wanted to do.”</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?”</p><p>Colette tapped her chin in thought, both of them standing within the ruins of the Balacruf Mausoleum. The amount of discarded Exspheres here had been few, hidden among the debris. They still had to find a place for the ones that they gathered. The ruins were still too popular for the Exspheres to find any peace.</p><p>“I remember back in Meltokio, I saw this woman walking her dog by the stores, and, hmm, it just looked like fun! Her poodle had a very pretty collar and everything.”</p><p>“We tried giving Noishe a collar once…” Lloyd frowned at the memory. “He wouldn’t stop whining until we took it off.”</p><p>“Aw, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, and he always likes running off so he definitely wouldn’t want a leash.”</p><p>“Noishe just likes being free, I bet!”</p><p>Another whine through the ruins, as it echoed and warbled around the walls.</p><p>“Hey! Stop eavesdropping on us!”</p><p>The creature instantly ran off, large footpads pounding on stone.</p><p>“I mean,” Lloyd continued. “At least with a leash, he might learn to stay put…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to do that to poor Noishe though!”</p><p>Their conversation veered to other things afterwards, but as they settled for the night, Lloyd started getting ideas.</p><p>It was Colette’s birthday soon anyway. And she always seemed to like his presents.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Well…</em> Lloyd thought. <em>It’s a little tighter than I thought it would be.</em></p><p>She said she hadn’t wanted another dog, and Noishe definitely wouldn’t have wanted another dog either. So, Lloyd did the next best thing. He wasn’t good at making things that didn’t consist of entirely wooden material, but his dad was pretty handy in numerous crafts, which Lloyd had picked up on. He worked the leather material and the clasps, topping it off by fashioning a metal disk with no insignia emblazoned on it, as he had gotten a bit tired of his project.</p><p>Shouldn’t have to go through so much work for a little collar.</p><p>“Hey, Colette!”</p><p>They were staying at Dirk’s house for the meantime, another quick break from their Exsphere hunting, visiting family, and maybe trying to cook something else besides beef stew or unbalanced sandwiches. Colette looked up from the stable she was at, putting down the bowl of food for a hungry Noishe.</p><p>“Yes, Lloyd?” She blinked. Then blinked again! “Oh! I don’t think I’ve seen that before!”</p><p>“Haha…” He tugged at it a bit, feeling more self-conscious than he thought he would. “I, uh, made it! Since we’re not getting another dog and all, I just thought that, uh, I can give you the experience of it!”</p><p>Colette’s eyes widened as he lifted his hand, in which a leash was clutched in.</p><p>“You just gotta- whoa!”</p><p>Lloyd fell back as Colette enveloped him in a hug, as happy as can be.</p><p>“Thank you so much for doing this for me, Lloyd! You look really cute in it!”</p><p>“Heh, really?” He patted her head, his hands finally free from gloves. “I mean, it’s kind of a joke gift if you don’t mind that…”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all!” She kissed his cheek, bouncing on her toes as she gratefully took the leash into her hand. “And this looks really well-made!”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah, it is pretty good, huh?” A guy could have a little pride in his work, so he continued basking in Colette’s praises. “So, uh, guess we should give it a test run!”</p><p>“Okay!” Colette took a moment, carefully considering her next move. She tugged at the leash very, very gently.</p><p>Feeling the tug against his neck, Lloyd angled his head down to her, smiling. “Bark.”</p><p>She giggled, embracing him again. He hugged her back, adamantly ignoring the silent look that Noishe was giving him.</p><p>Alright, sure, maybe wearing a collar was embarrassing, but it made Colette happy, and that’s all he really cared about. Not like he was going to wear this all the time anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>“Lloyd, why are you still wearing that?”</p><p>“Uh.” He looked down at his neck, the shiny tag hiding away with the collar of his jacket. “Guess I forgot to take it off.”</p><p>They were already making their way out of Iselia’s forests, trotting their way down the familiar path. They hadn’t met any other travelers, but it was only a matter of time. It was spring, and spring always brought forth some foot traffic.</p><p>“It does look really nice on you!” she complimented, hands behind her back. She seemed to smile even more these days, and he could only imagine it was because she now took the warmth of the sun on her skin as a blessing, pushing away that period of time when she couldn’t feel anything at all. “It’s red just like your jacket!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, red’s a cool color!” He grinned, then absently poked at the hidden collar again. “And, uh, I kinda can’t get it off…”</p><p>“Oh? Is it too tight?” Colette stopped him, then reached out her hands to his neck. Her fingers brushed against the soft leather, slipping underneath, touching his skin. “I think I know how to loosen this…”</p><p>Lloyd said nothing as Colette tried to work his collar to be more breathable. He watched as her forehead gave a slight crinkle as she worked, the tip of her tongue just slightly moving past her lips. It was enough to make him lean down and kiss her, catching both lips and tongue with his own.</p><p>She gave a slight little yelp that moved through his throat, followed by a throaty giggle. “Lloyd!” But she was helpless as his arms wrapped around her, lifting her off her feet.</p><p>“What?” He smiled widely as he kissed her again, then pressed his mouth against her ear as he mock-growled.</p><p>“Bad dog!” She slapped at his hair playfully, which did nothing to stop his affection.</p><p>Off in the distance, Noishe howled at them, wondering why they were all the way back there.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Lloyd set her down, not before he nuzzled at her face.</p><p>She continued to laugh, grasping at his hand. “If you keep being bad, you’ll need to wear your leash!”</p><p>He laughed with her, noting that said leash was in his pocket actually…</p>
<hr/><p>Really, it was just a joke thing they liked doing together. Only when they were by themselves, because it’d be a pain to explain it to other people. Not like it was their business anyway!</p><p>Either way, he didn’t believe it would go any further than this.</p><p>“Noishe! Want a treat?”</p><p>The dog-creature barked excitedly, dashing up to Colette as she rolled little bits of beef between bread crusts. It was leftovers from their dinner, and it was always good to not waste precious food, especially when traveling.</p><p>“Here you go!”</p><p>She let Noishe lick the piece of food out of her hand, which he gulped down happily. She patted his big furry ears with joy. “Good boy! Do you want some more?”</p><p>She felt a tugging on her coat sleeve.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Lloyd was seated next to her on a log. He pointed at the treats in her other hand, then at him, smiling.</p><p>“Oh! Lloyd, do you want a treat, too?”</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. The tag on his collar clinked as he did so. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Okay!” Colette held up another piece of their leftovers above Lloyd’s head. He was staring up at it eagerly. “But you gotta be good for me! And, um, do a trick!”</p><p>Well, that sounded easy. “Sure, what trick?”</p><p>“Hmm, speak!”</p><p>Too easy. “Bark!”</p><p>Colette giggled, hovering the food above him still. He played at trying to catch it with his mouth, but she kept pulling it away.</p><p>“Now shake!” She held out her hand to him.</p><p>Lloyd immediately took her hand in a mock handshake – then pulled her forward. She lost some of her balance, and as he caught her, he hungrily snatched the treat from her fingers.</p><p>“Lloyd! Bad!” Colette gently slapped his head, but he only growled at her cheerfully.</p><p>“What? You can’t tell me that wasn’t a neat trick!”</p><p>“Ah, you’re gonna make me drop the rest though!”</p><p>After sneaking away with a bit more extra food than he was meant to have, Colette scolded him as fiercely as she could. Which wasn’t much, and with a few well-placed whines, Lloyd instead got his girlfriend to scratch his head, her delicate fingers going through his hair pleasantly.</p><p>It was only when he saw Noishe, his very own pet that yelped at the sign of a leaf blowing in the wind, stare at him with a little disdain, that he began to feel self-conscious again.</p><p>“Noishe, bed!” He pointed to a corner of their campsite, where a big blanket was bundled-up by a tree.</p><p>Noishe didn’t listen, remaining seated before him and Colette.</p><p>“Noishe!” he said again, his tone more assertive.</p><p>The dog-creature sneezed, but that was all.</p><p>Colette decided to help. “Noishe, please go to bed! And I’ll give you extra treats tomorrow!”</p><p>Just like that, Noishe complied, trotting immediately to the far side to curl up for the night.</p><p>Lloyd wondered for a bit. “That’s the first time he didn’t really listen to me…”</p><p>“Maybe he’s confused by the collar?” Colette said as she continued to pet Lloyd’s hair. “He thought you were just like him, I guess!”</p><p>While he was sure Noishe was probably not so dense like that, he didn’t argue about it. He instead curled up by Colette’s side, his head on her knees as she continued petting him and scratching him behind the ears.</p><p>Honestly, like he’d let the judgement from his own <em>dog</em> get to him. Nah, not at all.</p>
<hr/><p>They had another fun game, too, one a little less private. How long can he wear the collar in public before anyone noticed? His jacket usually covered his neck fairly well, so one would have to be super nosy to even notice the dog collar clasped on him. He usually left before anyone could do so most of the time. Although one old lady actually got super close to finding out, and Lloyd had to hightail it out of the market stall before she could see the blank dog tag. Colette had praised him again, after she was done laughing. He had lasted a whole hour this time! Next time, Lloyd aimed to beat that record.</p><p>Half the time when he did wear the collar (in private) he just left the leash on as a convenient extension. One that Colette can grab whenever she wanted and walk him around. It was useful when she wanted to point out something to him that she found, like the time she found those flowers just underneath a tree’s roots. He probably would have missed it were it not for the gentle tug she gave him, leading his eyes to the right direction.</p><p>Until that one time which wasn’t so gentle.</p><p>Noishe had run off far ahead of them, chasing away birds that he wasn’t cowering from for once. Colette, wanting to join the dog-creature, rushed off after him. She had still been holding Lloyd’s leash in her hand.</p><p>“Urgk!”</p><p>Immediately, that tightening feeling lessened. Colette went to him. “Oh no! Lloyd, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Uh, that’s – that’s fine.” Lloyd cleared his throat, rubbing at his neck. “Not like it was…bad.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“Wait, what?” She tilted her head at him, blond hair cascading over her shoulder.</p><p>“Um.” Lloyd turned a little red, practically becoming one with his clothes. He looked at Colette’s hand, which held that leash of his. “Can you, uh…”</p><p>She waited patiently.</p><p>“Can you… pull on it again?”</p><p>“Huh?” She looked at the leash in confusion. “Like this?” She did it in her characteristic gentle way.</p><p>“Yeah, but like… harder?”</p><p>Colette took a moment, then she pulled just as he requested. Harder, enough to make his neck ache a little.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, that felt…good?</em>
</p><p>He stumbled a little, hands gripping Colette’s shoulders to keep him standing, but no word of complaint.</p><p>Colette stared, then understanding lit her eyes. “Ohhh.”</p><p>That was when Lloyd realized he might be a little messed up.</p>
<hr/><p>Okay. So.</p><p>He had to get rid of the collar.</p><p>That was easier said than done. Sure, he didn’t wear it <em>all </em>the time. (He wore it all the time). And he didn’t look forward to when Colette would wanna walk with him with the leash again. (But he totally did). He only really kept it because it was a present for her, and it made her happy. (And it made him happy, too).</p><p>“Lloyd, you really don’t have to keep wearing it,” she said to him as they entered Meltokio, already having left Noishe in a stable. “I’m just so grateful that you made it for me, and that’s more than enough.”</p><p>“Well, I guess so…” He couldn’t help but feel down about it. In the end, this was really just a joke present. Not like… not like he was getting comfortable in it or anything.</p><p>It’s not like he liked getting his collar pulled and being treated like a pet, along with being given treats that Colette would feed to him while running her fingers through his hair.</p><p>Pfft, yeah, nothing like that.</p><p>When they caught up with Zelos at the front of his mansion, Lloyd was thankful Zelos didn’t notice. Ever since the world unification, the Chosen of Tethe’alla actually went out to do some work for once. He barely had time to be obnoxious today.</p><p>“Yo, just grab whatever food you want except for the sweetcakes. Those were made by my latest hunny, you know~”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Lloyd answered half-heartedly. Colette waved goodbye to Zelos as he left, the house now to themselves.</p><p>“It’s nice he let us stay here for today.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m so beat. I need a bed.” He stretched and yawned. “So tired of sleeping on the ground for once.”</p><p>He saw Colette start to say something, then cut herself off.</p><p>“Hm?” He nudged her arm. “What? You were gonna say something.”</p><p>“It’s nothing though.”</p><p>He gave her the look that said he wasn’t having that excuse anymore.</p><p>“Um, well I was just thinking that…” She fidgeted, tapping one foot on the polished marble floors.</p><p>He waited for her.</p><p>“I was just thinking that, um, pets aren’t allowed on the furniture!”</p><p>She faced him, fists curled in determination, eyes fiercely cute.</p><p>Faced with that, he honestly couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Lloyd immediately ran away from her, heading down the hall. “Not unless you catch me first!”</p><p>“H-hey!”</p><p>He laughed wildly as she chased after him. He rushed all around the house, pointedly making his way around the living room as he leaped over the opulent couches. “Bad dog!” she heard from behind him. “No treats for you!”</p><p>He hadn’t been paying attention much, for then Colette was suddenly behind him, her hands reaching for the leash that he kept hidden in the back of his jacket, still attached to his collar for convenience.</p><p>She pulled at him, while at the same time she told him to “Stay!” The leash reeled him in, the collar tightened around his neck, and he was brought to a halt.</p><p>He faced her in defeat, seeing the tell-tale pink glow from her back. “Hey, using your wings is cheating!”</p><p>“Not uh! I have to be a good owner and get you under control!” She smiled and winked at him, wrapping the leash around her wrist. And that action combined with her words just made him feel weirdly giddy.</p><p>Oh man, he was messed up. Good thing Colette didn’t mind.</p><p>“Now come on! Let’s go upstairs. I’ll feed you and then get you settled!” She pulled at the leash again, prompting him to follow. Honestly, he rather liked being led around by her, and just seeing her so assertive with him. Just…</p><p>“Are you actually gonna make me sleep on the floor, Colette?”</p><p>She turned to him, still smiling. “I did say pets aren’t allowed on the furniture! But don’t worry, I’ll find you a nice carpet for you!”</p><p>“Aww, come on! What if I begged?”</p><p>While Colette visibly pondered on that, Lloyd already knelt on the floor before her, eyeing the leash that was now arced just slightly above him. “See? I can be good!”</p><p>Colette looked overjoyed at the fact, but just as she was about to say something, the front door opened.</p><p>“Ah, forgot my dumb papers,” spoke a familiar voice that made both Lloyd and Colette stiffen. “Sorry, lovebirds~! Just got some official business documents to deliver then I’ll just leave you…”</p><p>After making his way to the dining table, he caught sight of Lloyd kneeling on the floor, and of Colette standing over him – and of the leash that was connected Lloyd’s collar.</p><p>Zelos put two and two together weirdly fast. “Ohhhh, I see.” He grinned. “You’re into <em>that</em> kind of stuff?”</p><p>“Wh-“ Oh god no. Lloyd tried to salvage whatever dignity he had left. He stood up immediately. “Wait! This isn’t-!”</p><p>Zelos was too busy snickering. Colette was beet red, useless to help the situation.</p><p>“Hehehehe, it’s always the innocent ones!” Zelos pointed at Lloyd with a knowing grin, which didn’t make Lloyd feel any better about this. “Didn’t peg you for the masochistic type though, bud. But we all have our kinks, huh?”</p><p>“Maso what?”</p><p>“But man, I totally figured Colette would be the dom. Seriously, always the innocent ones!”</p><p>“I-, um!” Colette couldn’t say much beyond stuttering.</p><p>Lloyd stepped forward. “Knock it off!”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging! Believe me, I’d be the last person to judge you guys.”</p><p>Yeah, that wasn’t comforting. “Just… stop already!”</p><p>“Alright, don’t be so sensitive, geez.” Didn’t stop Zelos from chuckling. “But hey, if you guys ever want to take it a step further, I know a guy that sells all sorts of leashes and whips and junk-“</p><p><em>“I said stop!”</em> Lloyd thought about ripping off the collar then and there, but he didn’t want to leave Colette holding an empty leash. The feeling of everything crashing down at once was almost too much to bear.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll lay off.” Zelos took the stack of papers and headed back for the door. “Just, uh, clean up after you’re both done. I already had the maids do their thing for today.” He gave one final wink, pointing at them both as he did so. “Remember to use your safeword, kids!”</p><p>Once Zelos finally left, Lloyd was ready to bury himself in the ground and call it a night.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, are you done with it now?”</p><p>Lloyd held the collar by his forefinger, balancing the loop. Both him and Colette were back underneath the stars, out in the Tethe’allan fields with a campfire before them. They had only stayed at Zelos’ place for one night. The waggling eyebrows he gave them over breakfast had been nauseating.</p><p>“I dunno actually…” Lloyd sighed. “I don’t want the same thing to happen again.”</p><p>“Mm.” Colette nodded. “You’re right. It’s probably for the best.”</p><p>“Though maybe it doesn’t matter.” Lloyd frowned. “He probably already babbled it to everyone.”</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><p>“Geez, I hope my dad doesn’t hear about this.”</p><p>“Ah! I hope my dad doesn’t either…”</p><p>Lloyd wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. “Honestly, I’m more worried about the Professor knowing…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Colette rubbed her foot against the grass. “Would she assign us a lot of homework, do you think?”</p><p>“Ah, crap. I still haven’t finished the last assignment she gave me!”</p><p>“Oh, I can help you with that. I’ve already finished mine!”</p><p>“Thanks.” He sighed again, laying his head against hers. Noishe was curled up near them, sleeping soundly and not at all feeling like his reputation was falling apart at the seams.</p><p>“I mean, if people are gonna know, should I even bother getting rid of this?” He gazed at the collar once more.</p><p>Colette took her time for a response. “I guess it wouldn’t make much sense to do so.”</p><p>“And I did work kinda hard on this.”</p><p>“Yep! It’s really good!”</p><p>“Ha. Yeah, it took me so long to get the clasps right, but I had to like model it after my jacket buttons and…” He stopped, considered, and then finally relented. “I mean, it can’t be bad to keep wearing it for a little.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And it’s your present anyway! So, like, it’s really your decision if you wanted me to throw it away…”</p><p>“Hmm.” Colette pondered, eyeing the collar, and all Lloyd could keep thinking was…</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t say no.</em>
</p><p>“I think we should keep it.” She smiled at him, the firelight casting pleasant shadows all around them both. “Make the best use out of it!”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I mean, it’s like… just something cool to wear. Like a headband!” This was nothing like a headband, but whatever, he no longer cared. He made to unclasp it and put it on his neck again.</p><p>“Oh, let me help.” Colette reached for the collar, and gently slid it around his neck. With a satisfying click, she pulled away. “There!”</p><p>At that, he leaned forward and kissed her. “Thanks, Colette.”</p><p>She kissed him back, smiling bright. “You’re welcome!”</p><p>Yeah, this was just a little game they played… and they might as well keep playing for a little bit more. Until they were bored of it. Which would be any day now.</p><p>“What if we got you one of those doggy ears?” Colette mused aloud. “Really fluffy ones, too!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lloyd said, <em>actually </em>considering this. “Why not?”</p><p>He’d totally get over this. For sure.</p>
<hr/><p>It was late at night, back on their journey, back underneath the stars as Lloyd laid against Colette. This time they were in Triet desert, the sands around them refreshingly cool within the night. He could already feel her hands start to pet his hair, making his eyelids flutter shut. If any word got out about him and Colette’s… interests, neither had heard. They were busy with their journey after all.</p><p>But on that night, something had been nagging him. So, he needed to ask.</p><p>“Hey, Colette. How come you never gave me a doggy name?” Oh boy, that sounded <em>way</em> weirder out loud than in his head.</p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just… whenever you came across a dog, you’d give them a name. So…you know, just wondering…” Was he seriously asking for a pet name? Did he <em>want</em> a pet name?</p><p>Colette paused in her answer – the only constant her gentle fingers threading through his hair, stroking him so nicely. “Because you already have a name, Lloyd. And it’s the best name for you.” He felt her chest rise with her breathing, his head somehow already in her lap, the stars overhead so bright. “But, I can call you Lloydie if you’d like!”</p><p>At that, he had to chuckle, even as part of him winced too. “That’s okay…Just Lloyd is pretty good.”</p><p>“Hm, but now I kinda want to say Lloydie…”</p><p>“Aw, Colette! That sounds so kiddy.”</p><p>“But it’s cute! A good name for a good boy.”</p><p>Lloyd sighed, stretching back comfortable as his head made a pillow of her legs. “If you really want to… Count this as part of your present then.”</p><p>And what’s one more thing to add to their game, anyway?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenebrae discovers something very amusing in Lloyd's backpack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now Tenebrae would never admit to anyone on how he truly loved to mess with others, be they other Centurions, fickle humans, or snobbish elves. He <em>was</em> the dignified Centurion of Darkness after all, one must keep up pretenses of high standards and so on.</p><p>But Emil and Marta proved to be much more entertaining than he ever bargained for.</p><p>“Surely, it is no wonder that Emil here can only remain speechless, Marta.”</p><p>“Oh? How’s that?” The girl, who had been in the middle of force-feeding Emil her lovingly-baked cookies with this new spicy recipe she learned from Raine, turned her eyes to Tenebrae. Released from her stare, Emil’s eyes started to water, lips clamped shut as he tried to swallow the pastries.</p><p>“Can you not understand, dear Marta?” Tenebrae’s tail swished from side-to-side. “Your loving choice of inputting jalapenos into your baking experiment has driven Emil to tears! So affected is he by your dedication to him. To broaden your very own skills to make him pleased!”</p><p>Well, Emil was certainly crying. How thoughtful of the boy to play along.</p><p>“Really?” Marta squealed, her cheeks turning pink with praise.</p><p>“Indeed, very much so.” He nodded solemnly. “Now, although I may be a doddering and stuffy Centurion as you two so enjoy pointing out to me, even this old man’s eyes can see quite clearly that Emil is grateful. But he cannot ask of you to continue going leaps beyond like this. Yes, I am sure that he can only hope to see what other fine desserts you make to showcase your infinite love for him.”</p><p>“Ah! Of course, of course! I will definitely try my best to keep making new desserts for you, Emil!” Marta’s legs shook with excitement, and she continued to plunge another spice-fueled cookie into Emil’s mouth. “You’re such a gentleman to be so concerned over me! But don’t you worry! I’m going to make you something special tomorrow! An apricot cake, but with slices of pepperoni, some anchovies – oh! And some more of the jalapenos that you love so much!”</p><p>“I- I don’t-! Tenebrae!” But Emil was left to Marta’s loving ministrations, leaving the Centurion to chuckle and saunter away from their side of the campsite.</p><p>Truly very entertaining indeed. The rest of the party, many of them now gone momentarily, were also not spared by his witty jokes and astute observations of logic. From pinning accusations to Zelos’ friends for suggesting the man had a thing for his sister (instead of merely overworrying), to pinpointing that Sheena’s motherly presence came from her ample bosom (the breast <em>is</em> the symbol of motherhood for humans, not his fault that they made such troubling implications), he could find multiple ways to spend his time. Mishaps were very few, such as Presea’s fascination with pawpads, which he made sure to never manifest on his feet ever again.</p><p>However, not all people were so prone to his jokes.</p><p>“You two enjoying your own desserts, I assume?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Colette said to him, just after finishing a bite of her strawberry fruit cake. She and Lloyd were seated together on the ground near their packs. It was only the four altogether that he traveled with now, but certainly an amusing quartet he observed. “You want some, Tenebie?”</p><p>A barely imperceptible grunt left his throat, but he pressed on. “No, no thank you. We Centurions do not need to eat, as I have explained.”</p><p>Lloyd, chewing on his own cake slice, spoke to him with a half-full mouth. “Doesn’t mean you can’t try a taste.”</p><p>“Then I must confess I do not have much of a sweet tooth.”</p><p>“I can make something bitter for you,” Colette helped out. “I have some bitter chocolate with me! Would you like some?”</p><p>Lloyd tapped her shoulder worryingly. “Um, I don’t think dogs should have chocolate, right?”</p><p>“I am not a dog,” Tenebrae said, slightly miffed. “As you should know fairly well, or at least I had hoped.” <em>Certainly, Martel would have given him some basic information.</em></p><p>“Yeah, but you look doggish, kinda. I never let Noishe have any sweets like that, just in case!”</p><p>“Noishe is not a dog eith-! Actually, never mind. I will not have this argument.”</p><p>“Well, I guess this means more chocolate for us!” Colette sounded so happy about that. Lloyd, of course agreed with her, still not done shoving helpings of cake frosting into his open jaw.</p><p>This was the problem with these two. They always seemed to upend the conversation before he could steer it into more entertaining territory. It left him more frustrated than anything else.</p><p>Still, one of Tenebrae’s best qualities was his perseverance. He could very well try to find the loophole in their bubble of innocence and naivety. And tonight was no different.</p><p>“Both you and Colette certainly love to share many things together, don’t you? I assume you must have missed that when you travelled alone.”</p><p>Finally done with his snack, Lloyd looked at Tenebrae curiously. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“Sharing desserts, sharing stories, even sharing the same personal space.”</p><p>Which was obvious enough. If Colette had been sitting closer to Lloyd, she’d have been on his very lap.</p><p>“We always share a lot of stuff, ever since we were kids!” Colette clasped her hands, bringing them over her knees. “I usually get nervous when Lloyd isn’t around, because I was so used to being with him.”</p><p>Lloyd scratched at his head, a shy grin forming on his face. “Actually, yeah. It’s… uncomfortable when we’re separated from each other.”</p><p>“How sweet,” Tenebrae commented. “Marta can’t seem to relax herself when Emil is not with her 24/7 either, though Emil, I believe, values that degree of separation.”</p><p>Lloyd chuckled at that. “I noticed.”</p><p>“So you both must share a wealth of other activities together then. Walking, fighting monsters, cooking, taking baths-“</p><p>“Huh?” Colette asked.</p><p>“Such a bond you two must have. It would explain why you share the same sleeping bag, perhaps enjoying some <em>sweet desserts</em> of your own making.”</p><p>If he had eyebrows, he would have waggled them at the two right about now. While he could manifest some, he had never come upon a style that suited him.</p><p>Lloyd and Colette stared, silence enveloping them both. Probably out of embarrassment-</p><p>“We don’t share our desserts when we’re trying to sleep though,” Lloyd protested. “We don’t want ants on us!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’d get our skin all sticky and everything,” Colette added. “Though I guess a bath would help.”</p><p>“We’d have to get up in the middle of the night just to take a bath then,” Lloyd said.</p><p>“But if I helped clean you up, we wouldn’t take that long, I bet. And you’re always really fast when scrubbing my back!”</p><p>“I’d be too lazy to get up in the first place…”</p><p>They continued like this for some time, discussing the logistics of having literal sweets in bed and the aftermath of such activities. Tenebrae hung his head and sighed.</p><p>To think he would meet his match with a pair of oblivious lovers. Perhaps he truly was getting old.</p><p>He walked away, ready to merge into the darkness for some peace and quiet. He thought about entertaining other ideas in his head, like reminding Marta about the ‘ironing board’ incident with Emil, but he decided against it. That was more cruel than funny, and Tenebrae was no cruel Centurion.</p><p>As he did so, he caught a few words here and there, one barely picked up on through Marta’s frantic squeals of happiness and Emil’s cries.</p><p>“Do you still have it?”</p><p>Colette was leaning into Lloyd’s shoulder, more circumspect than he ever saw her before.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I have it.” Lloyd’s voice was low, too. “I couldn’t… really wear it lately. With the Cores and all.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m just… really glad you kept it.” Colette’s voice was breathless almost, airy even. Did she betray a bit of excitement? “I was afraid maybe you threw it away after all that…”</p><p>“I’d never throw it away,” Lloyd answered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s packed away somewhere super-safe and super-secret.”</p><p>Colette didn’t miss a beat. “In your pack?”</p><p>“…Okay, maybe I need a new place.”</p><p>Immediately, Tenebrae had a mission. To discover what secret object they were hiding. After all, it was quite rude to keep secrets from friends. Not that Tenebrae didn’t have his own share, but Centurions always operated by different rules of conduct anyway.</p><p>It didn’t take long before everyone else was asleep. The group were in their own sleeping bags for the night, with Lloyd and Colette sharing theirs, ignorant to any knowing stares. Marta tried to mimic this with Emil, but the boy continued to shiver and huddle away with weak protests until even Marta had no choice but to leave him be. She’d be ready to assault him in the morning anyway.</p><p>Just as Centurions needed no food, they needed no sleep. Moving with the darkness, Tenebrae ruffled his face into Lloyd’s backpacks, his shadows masking any sounds so that only quiet and stillness pervaded the camp. He went through gels, wood blocks, bandages and other boring accessories for traveling but he didn’t see anything truly gossip-inducing until he reached the very bottom of the bag.</p><p>Very strange. It was rather normal-looking. He pulled it out, trying to bring it to the firelight to get a better picture of it.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh my.</p><p>These young’uns were quite a devious pair, weren’t they?</p><p>It would be cliché for a Centurion of Darkness to laugh rather darkly at his discovery. But in his privacy, he allowed himself this one indulgence.</p><p>After all, he had found his loophole.</p>
<hr/><p>When Lloyd was packing in the morning, his actions became more hurried by the second. Colette noticed it straight-away.</p><p>“Lloyd, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can’t-” Lloyd tried to stop himself, eyes shifting around the campsite. “I can’t find it.”</p><p>“Find what- Oh.” Colette knelt beside him, blue eyes blinking. “Maybe you just missed it?”</p><p>“I’ve looked through it like five times already.”</p><p>“Hey, are you two okay?” Emil was strapping his sword, raising his meek voice to reach the other side of the camp. “Did you get hurt? Did- did a poisonous snake bite you?!”</p><p>“If a snake bit Lloyd, I think we’d know about it by now,” Marta commented.</p><p>Lloyd thread a hand through his hair, taking a breath. “Um, it’s nothing. Let’s just go-“</p><p>“I believe <em>this</em> is what you’re looking for?”</p><p>All eyes turned to Tenebrae, who appeared out of thin air. Something was around his neck, something red, very-well made, with metal clasps on its side.</p><p>Marta looked at him, wide-eyed and smiling. “Oh, that looks so cute on you, Tenebrae! Since when do you wear collars?”</p><p>Lloyd and Colette froze.</p><p>“Now, it is not mine. I am merely holding it… for a friend.” Tenebrae sat on the ground, waiting patiently. Any moment now-</p><p>“Did you steal that from me!?” Lloyd shouted, temper flaring.</p><p>“Lloyd, no!” Colette cried, but the damage had been done.</p><p>Both Emil and Marta gazed on in confusion.</p><p>“I must admit that curiosity is a great failing of mine,” Tenebrae said, unapologetic as always. “As they say, curiosity killed the cat. It is of great luck that I am not a cat then.”</p><p>“Give it back!” A red-clad blur shot at Tenebrae, who merely floated backwards, letting Lloyd faceplant into the ground.</p><p>“That’s yours, Lloyd?” Marta asked.</p><p>“With that ch- chain?” Emil squeaked.</p><p>For it was indeed a leather collar with a chain leash attached to it. Lloyd, finally seeming to understand the situation, sat up and stuttered out a defense. “That’s-! Um-!”</p><p>“It’s for Noishe!” Colette piped in. “Lloyd made that for him, for when he got back home.”</p><p>“Is that so?” the Centurion said with piqued interest. “I’ve spoken with Noishe a great deal, and he’s never said that he had to wear such an accessory before. In fact, now I recall a most fascinating story he told me-“</p><p><em>“Don’t.”</em> Lloyd said through gritted teeth. Like it would help.</p><p>“He told me that you two would play the most interesting games together, back on your journey for the Exspheres. Apparently, Lloyd, you were quite into it, he said. He complained often how he would miss out on treats that dear Colette here would give to you instead of him-“</p><p>Lloyd lunged at him again. Tenebrae materialized away, but didn’t take the collar with him. It fell to the ground, which Lloyd immediately snatched up. Now held in his hands, the similarity the collar had to his own clothes were uncanny. From the bright red material, to the buttons embedded on its side, the way the chain leash swished around like the white strips that extended from his jacket.</p><p>“Now, now.” Tenebrae appeared between Lloyd and Colette, his tail swishing with satisfaction. “We all have our vices. Mine is lazing within the ebony shades of an overcast sky, and yours is, apparently, a submission game.”</p><p>“Tenebie! You’re- you’re being very bad!” Colette said, fists clenched, trying to look righteously angry and failing spectacularly.</p><p>“Oh yes, Noishe told me that was a favored phrase you had for Lloyd, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Aghh, stop!” Lloyd shouted. But Tenebrae teleported away again, back among Emil and Marta’s space. Both couples stared at each other, all eyes latched onto that collar held in Lloyd’s guilty hands.</p><p>Ah, the awkwardness. Humans let it get to each other way too much for their own good.</p><p>“Now, we should probably hurry. Musn’t keep the others waiting.” Tenebrae figured he would have to take over the leadership role today. Honestly, he didn’t mind such a responsibility.</p><p>After a moment, Lloyd pleaded, standing next to a blushing Colette, “Please don’t judge us.”</p><p>Marta coughed nervously. Emil looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “I think… I think it’s too late for that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The embarrassment continues! </p><p>Only realized after I wrote this years ago that a lot of this was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/300479/chapters/481216">this fic </a> from Queenie Z due to Tenebrae being a teasing jerk. (The whole collection is amazing though so definitely recommend to read).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>